Shamy one shots
by svsc
Summary: Just some ShAmy one shots. Hope y'all like it.
1. I didn't want to wake you

"Sheldon are you alright?" It was three in the morning and Amy looks at her boyfriend with sleepy, red eyes. Her head still rest on her pillow as she repeated again. "Sheldon?" The man who was laying next to her didn't react. "That's odd" Amy mumbled trying to recognize Sheldon his face. She carefully turned on the little lamp on her night stand.

While she lays down again she can feel Sheldon his warm breath on her cheek. "He's still sleeping.." She thought looking at his peaceful face. A moment ago he woke her up with mumbling, but it seems that he did it in his sleep. He never did that before in the two moths they were living together. Amy sighed and turned around to turn off the light, but before she even touched the lamp she heared Sheldon again. He only moaned a bit, but it was enough for her to turn around again.

"Sheldon?" She carefully asked, trying to see any emotion on his sleeping face. At first he didn't react, but after a few seconds there appeared a little smile on Sheldon's face. "Amy..?" It sounded like he asked it. Amy looks a little surprised. "Yes?" She softly asked smiling at the sleeping boy. He looks so relaxed when he sleeps. Like all his worries from the day were gone. Sheldon moved his head and gives a little "hmm".

Amy giggles and she felt a little dumb. How could she ever think that she could have a conversation with a sleeping Sheldon. She turned her body at the light and turned it off. After her eyes were used to the darkness, she rest her head on her cold pillow again. "cuddle." She heared softly from beside her.

"What?" She whispered looking with a surprised look. Amy can't help the smile on her face. Sheldon didn't respond but he moved his arm. Amy didn't think twice about that and she carefully moved closer to him. Sheldon was warm and she really liked that, because she often was cold in their bed. Amy softly rest her head against his chest.

She can feel his arms around her and smiled. She loved the rare moments when Sheldon randomly wanted to cuddle. It didn't even bother her that he was asleep. Amy closed her eyes and she gives Sheldon a little kiss on his cheek before snuggling against his chest again. "Sheldon, I know that i am the one who says it a lot and that it can make you very uncomfortable sometimes" She stopped and her smile became bigger. "But i really love you and i can't imagine my life without you.. I'm proud of the way you've changed yourself for me." She whispered against his pyjama.

Amy looked up so she could see his sleeping face once more before going to sleep as well, but intead of a sleeping face she sees two twinkling, bright blue eyes and a soft grin on Sheldon's face. He was looking down into her green eyes. Amy quickly unwrapped her arms and sits up. Also Sheldon sits up. "Sheldon?" Amy awkwardly asked for the fourth time that night. "Yes?" Sheldon asked still with that silly smirk around his lips.

"How much did you hear?" She immediatly asked. Amy blushed, but because it was dark Sheldon would probably not notice it. "Every word" Was his short response. "Now can i ask you a question?" Sheldon asked quit amused. Amy nodded and her cheeks became more red. "Why did you cuddle with me while i was sleeping?" He didn't sound mad or irritated, but it was more like he enjoyed the way he was making Amy a little shy.

"You asked." Sheldon looks up, clearly surprised about the answer. "I didn't" Now it was Amy's turn to grin. "You did. You mumbled in your sleep and woke me up."

There was a short silence before Sheldon spoke. "Oh.. I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you." Amy smiled. "That's okay, you didn't do it on purpose."

Sheldon looked at the clock behind Amy. "It's early.." He concluded. "Let's go back to sleep." Sheldon lays down again, but Amy still noticed the glance of his eyes and a moment later his white teeth in the dark. Sheldon opens his arms and gives her a smirk again. "Are you sure?" Amy asked looking at Sheldon. "I mean you always didn't want to cu-" "apparently my subconsciousness does." Sheldon interrupted her.

Amy puts her head on his chest again and feels his soft lips on her forehead. "I can't imgagine my life without you either Amy and i love you too." She felts the way his heartbeat rhythm changed a little while he was saying that. "I know you do Sheldon" She smiled into his chest and before she closed her eyes, she quickly puts her lips on his.


	2. I really want that too

_Hi everybody, i wanted to thank you guys for the sweet reviews! I'm not the best at English and after posting the last one i noticed a lot of typo's in the story. So please try to ignore the mistakes i make, i'm working on it! Enjoy the new one shot._

Sheldon looks down at his shoulder, Amy leaned her head against it. He was trying to concentrate on his comic book, but Amy her long, brown hair distracted him. She looked up at his face. "I'm sorry.. I'm still not used to the fact you still don't really like me touching you." The way she said that annoyed Sheldon. It was like she wants him to feel guilty about all those years he pushed her away when she did something like this. Amy removed her head from his shoulder, but still looks at him, waiting for an answer.

He sighed. Something in him wanted her head on his shoulder, her arms around his body and her lips on his, but another side of him wanted to stay away from all that and shower. "Listen Amy.." He started, sounding pretty annoyed. "You know that i've been struggling with physical contact for my whole life, but i didn't even say something this time." Amy crossed her arms. "No, but i can see it in your eyes. You hate it when i touch you."

Sheldon's face expression changed from irritated to worried, _"She thinks i hate it when she touches me?"_ It was the only thing he could think untill Amy continued. "You hate the touch of your own girlfriend.." She stood up and slammed the bedroom door. Sheldon looks at the door where Amy a moment ago disappeard. "What's the matter with you?" He yelled through the wall.. Of course she didn't react.

Sheldon really didn't understand Amy at the moment. He stood up, walked to the door and softly knocked. "Can i come in?" Sheldon asked through the door. Amy didn't respond, but he took that as a yes and opened the door. "Ames, what on earth is goi-" He stood still in the doorstep. Amy was.. crying. "Amy?!" Sheldon walked towards her but stopped. He felt a little ucomfortable and awkwardly sits down on the end of the bed.

Amy tried to hide her tears, but Sheldon already noticed them. "Good lord, what is going on?" He sounded a bit panicked. Amy looked up. She saw how far he sat away from her and a new tear rolled down her face. "Nothing" Was her response. "Amy you're crying. That means you're allergic to something in this room or that you're upset." Sheldon said looking at her. "So what's bothering you? Is it because my shoulder, cause Amy i-" "It isn't.. It's just that i always thought that i was going to cuddle and kiss with the boy i loved, but my 'boy' is a germaphobe and doesn't like that." She said. "Penny is always talking about how romantic Leonard can be and how they are snuggling on the couch.. i really want that too."

Sheldon was looking down at his hands. He swallows and turns his face to Amy. "Oh.." It was a war in his head. He needed to decide wich Sheldon he wanted to be. "Amy, i thought about this very much lately." He said. There were still a million thoughts in his mind, but after a few minutes he gives a short nod and continued. "I want you." Sheldon moved and sits right next to her.

Amy looked up. "Yeah, now you do but tomo-" "every day, every moment of the day Amy." He wipes her tears with his thumb. "I didn't want to make you upset.. i want you to be happy." Amy sighed and gives him a little smile. She carefully follows the contour of his face with her finger. "I-i'm glad to hear that.." Sheldon can't help the silly grin who was appearing on his lips. He loved that soft smile on her face.

As carefully as possible he slowely rest his hand on her shoulder. It went quicker than he expected, but it was enough for Amy to place her head on his shoulder again. "I'm sorry that i overreacted." She whispered. Sheldon looks down so he can see her green eyes. He didn't say anything but softly puts his lips on her forehead. Amy moved her head so his lips would be on her smiling ones. His eyes widely opened, but he didn't broke the kiss.

After a short moment Amy stopped the kiss and looked at him. She was a little scared that he would go back to his old habits and walk away, but he just sat there next to her. Sheldon looked at his watch. "It's 6:30. I'm hungry." Amy laughed a bit. "That's what you're thinking about right now?" He nodded. "Let's go out to dinner.." Amy said while standing up, but before she could set one step Sheldon already grabbed her hand. "Promise me something.." Surprised she looks at him. "Anything."

"No hippie dippie nonsense in the restaurant." Sheldon said with a grin on his face.


	3. Don't die

_ugh.. Sorry for being gone for so long, but i'm back. Enjoy :) - try to ignore grammar errors please!_

Sheldon slowly opens his eyes, facing the dark ceiling of the bedroom he shares with Amy. He has no idea what time it is. It's still dark, so it's probably early.

Sheldon carefully turned around to check the electric alarm clock on the night stand next to Amy, but when he moved his body, he immediatly noticed the fact that his fiancé wasn't there. He sat up and rubs his eyes. After he removed his hands, he glanced at the bathroom door for a moment, checking if the light was on, but no.. everything was dark.

He looks at the alarm clock; 02:37. Then Sheldon stood up and adjusted the blanket on their bed. "Amy?" He muttered, walking to the door of the room. It's cold without the cozy blanket around him, but that didn't even bothered him. The most important thing is that he knows where Amy is and that he knows she's safe.

"Amy?" He repeated again when he opens the door. Sheldon immediatly noticed his future wife sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. She has turned on a little lamp next to her. He can only see her back. "What are you doing here at this hour?" Sheldon asked totally confused about the whole situation. Amy never did things like this.

Amy shrugged when Sheldon walks to the couch and sits down next to her. "Amy are yo-" Amy interrupted him by pressing her face against his chest and wrapping her arms around him. "Don't die" She muttered, pressing her face deeper into his pyjama.

Sheldon looks very surprised about this reaction, but he carefully rests his head on hers. "..I wasn't planning on it" He said. "But i need to ask; why?"

Amy carefully looked up at his face. "I saw you.. Your face was so pale and.. and.." Tears were rolling down her face. Sheldon looks at her with big eyes. "Okay, okay.. calm down" He whispered. He felt her warm tears on his pyjama, but he really didn't care about that. "I'm here and i'm safe."

Amy slowly nodded. "I know" She removed her head from his chest. "It's just a silly dream.." "Why didn't you wake me?" Amy shrugged and wipes her tears. "You were sleeping. You need your sleep" Sheldon sighed. "Amy.. you're more important then sleep."

Amy gives a small smile. "I'm so sorry.. It was just so scary." Sheldon softly cupped her face and gives a kiss on her nose. "It wasn't real. I'm here, ready to marry you in a few days." Amy her smile became bigger. "Yeah.. I know that now."

"The next time when you have a nightmare, just wake me please.. i thought that you were kidnapped or so." Amy chuckled. "Of course i'm not kidnapped silly.. but okay, i will wake you if it happens again." Sheldon smiled and nodded. "Good."

"Should we go back to bed? i'm cold" Amy asked and she shivered. "Yes, yes of course. Should i prove you how 'alive' i am?" amy looks at him. "What do you me-" Sheldon quickly paced his arms beneath her and picks her up. "Sheldon?!" She wraps her arms around his neck and Sheldon smiled. "See? strong and healthy. Now let me practice this for our honeymoon" He said, carrying a laughing Amy bridal style to their bedroom.


End file.
